halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
hey hey ajax i've changed number down and sizes but speed? I don't see where you are getting this from, let us know? J!MMY''8806 10:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) changed okay changed the long range to 10mm and lowered number, changed 17mm to 5mm and lowered number, they are case-less by the way but have changed now, and you keep mentioning 340 m/s speeds? okay let me know soon as so i can fix if needed thanks J!MMY''8806 11:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Make Necros Rp Joinage? Hello there Ajax. I was wondering if I could join the Necros War thing. My Character's name is 90857 Glorious Nostalgia and I don't much know the process of joining an Rp of yours, but...well...Um..I want to. To expand upon my link, He basically is a rampant yet on-hostile Monitor of a Shield world, and due to a crash that harmed his programing, he is now searching for the long dead Forerunners, and has been doing so for the past few light years, with a fleet of the Sentinels from the Shied world he monitored with him. Likely to join the AUG side (Me thinks is what the Acronym was) Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg s-4 pics your s-4 pics are amazing. Excellent job. Uuuum I really want to join this Necros project but I want to make sure its okay since it seems you might have an issue with me or my work... and like I asked are their limits for SPARTAN-III's after the war like 3-4 months after?--Sangheili wunna be 22:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) New Characters Can I being two characters named Kevin Johnson and Alias Jackson for the Necros War? I would like to use them in Wardog Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 23:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Questions Regarding S-IV Stuffs ncf tag With some help the canon issues on SPARTAN-109 (Stomping) have hopefully been fixed--Sangheili wunna be 02:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ME fanfiction wiki Hello Ajax 013. I am Kamikaz, the administrator of the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki. If you are a fan of or know of Mass Effect maybe you would like to help contribute some articles to the site. Think about it.--Kamikaz 02:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR SHIPS AND CHARACTER IMAGES High Ajax 013 i would like to know how you desgin your ships and images of characters from some of the numeros articles that you posted on halo fanon for a question which i am asking you if it is all right do you draw them or design them by computer if you design them by computer what program or programs do you use to design and draw them. --Dragonkeeper 09:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC)dragonkeeper.--Dragonkeeper 09:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey hey know we haven't always seen eye to eye before, well to be honest we have never seen eye to eye, but your Spartan pictures are amazing, congrats man. 14:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) - J!MMY8806 Bayonets, SMGs and Shotguns Re: HOLY CRAP XD As my new updated inactive template thingy says, I'll be lurking (somewhat) around for the next little while. I'm probs making small updates on all my stuff and when the Necros War portion of the Necros War comes along, I'll probably be doing that. So yes, a wild G-23 has appeared. PS. It's been so long that I've forgotten how to access the template for my sig XD. Mind helping? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Skirmish Hey, just wondering if I can make a small battle (article) about a raid on a UNSC Outpost world by Kig-Yar Pirates. Nothing big, I just want it as a bit of backstory of sorts for my marine regiment in Necros. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Stuff Thank you very much. Service Record hi, re: UNSC Hey Ajax, No other user has created a page regarding the UNSC -- therefore, I can write the page. I don't know who implemented the "mini pages" system, but I don't see the point of them. Users should simply redirect to the Halopedia page (w:c:halo:xxx). Thanks, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine for now; we will talk more about this later. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Curiosity... I figured.. if you can make Spartans, how about ODST's? I'd think it would be really cool. - banning id like to see you try banning my ip wont do anything the ncfs wont stop re: SPARTAN-IVs Read your augmentations section, and I had quite a few questions about the biology and chemistry behind the augmentations, Mr. Military ;-) BTW, are you up for COD4 sometime? It'd be good to talk to you again. Blake and my best friend (Max) have a lot to yell at you about :-) Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Abandonment You pretty much just abandoned the Mass Effect fanfiction wiki huh? Why not do work on a site you actually created instead of pretending you made this one.--Kamikaz 20:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) hey! Hey Ajax, It's good to hear from you again! Unfortunately, now's not a good time for me: I have a lot of work I need to get to and can't go onto XBL. Maybe tomorrow (Saturday)? I would love the chance to talk to you again (and I'm sure Blake and Max would like yelling at you too) :-) Best regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) weapons hey is there any wepons on this wiki that goes back to the interplanetary wars? i mean I had to use the M52 Compression Armour simply bcause of the spacey combat likt the mars campaign.--Matt xMan 02:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) regarding: "on-duty admin"? Hi Ajax, I was looking over the welcome message that the Welcome bot places on all newcomers' pages, and was interested to read that there's a link to the "on-duty admin", which goes to your talk page. I thought that the admin team consisted of more than one admin, and that of these, there are actually several that are active. Do you think it would be a good idea to correct this? Thanks, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) p.s. -- We need to do COD4 when your internet connection (or mine) is not being a hack :"Onduty admin" refers to the administrator who is online/active at that time. It is not limited to one administrator. >> IP USER Ralph-G299 Dude I need help. I got enough editing as it is on this site so... I made a character named SPARTAN-G192 and no where done with him yet I need someone to help me with his rival, Ralph-G299's page. I do it myslef but I want to finish my guy first. So can you help me out. And yes I did ask Atene or whatever and hasn't gotten me back yet.--Matt xMan 03:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Epic Vandal Fail Necros Vehicle Images Deadliest Warrior! Here are the pages: Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/SPARTA Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/Naval Warfare -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 18:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) REad Plz View ASAP Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit). Legendary Co-op I haven't gotten my copy shipped to me yet!! The agony of it all! I pre-ordered it, but since I'm at university, I can't go pick it up, I have to get it mailed to me. And it's not here yet. But when it does arrive, rest assured that I will most definitely want to play through on Legendary with you. What's a data hive, and why are their bugs in it? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Post-War Mission Because of the lack of good missions for a Post-War pre Necros SPARTAN, while I was writing my SPARTAN-338 article update, I came up with the idea for a small UNSC campaign conducted during the late 2570s and early 2580s. Essentially, the USNC realizes that the Remnant, while currently no threat whatsoever, could very well be in fighting shape within ten or so years, and begins a very small scale, low intensity series of raids to extend the timeline to about thirty years. No major changes at all, just a small detail I was wondering if it could incorporated into Necros. Campaign would go under the code name GREY TEAM (named in subtle honor of the SPARTAN team, despite no one knowing who they were) and would last about 12-15 operations. See you on ODST. Thanks, Re: Plagiarm Hi Ajax Hey Ajax, I was just wondering if you might be able to give me some constructive criticism on what is wrong with my Covenant Heretics Union page. I understand that I'm new to this, and I haven't contributed anything for the Necros Universe yet, but I did put my username down for the project, and I also left a messege on the Necros Universe discussion page about the CHU. I didn't realise you had taken out all the Necros references so I accidentally put some back in. My bad. Uh, but yeah, some constructive criticism would be nice, and it would also be nice if I were able to amalgamate my CHU into the USR, with some level of autonomy. Although I don't want to go starting my own big faction, and that is why I have not written anything on military yet, since I figured you could give me some pointers on that. But yeah, please respond soon! Thanks, Kolar 'Refum nice to meet you hey i like you bcus your a writer and a halo fan but im kinda a lil annoyed by hwo on all my pages i see that you made an edit btw i suk at spelling but im amasing at writing but so for the futer please do now edit any of my pages thank you :] nice to meet you btw You, inside this thread, now Ajax, not to be rude, but get your hind into this discussion now please. Things are getting out of hand. Talk:SPARTAN-N93 I think its been sorted...for now...thanks to quick outside action. Still, you might want to make your presence known. Yeah they're right. Things are on the right track, but it would be good for the administration to make themselves known. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sona's ban UNSC 42nd Naval Battlegroup Thanks for the ONI thing but the AIs are part on my fanon, that's what they are testing (I still have to work on the backstory a bit). [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 20:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :RE: As I said I'm still working on the backstory (aka stuff I have not written yet) and the project started in 2520, it is a long term project and we are up to 2552, this Battlegroup is testing the newest AIs before they are released to the fleet. [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 20:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Will do. Read ASAP Deadliest Halo Warrior Drone Ship Do you mind doing me a favor and checking out my G-76 Drone Ship article. I have an NCF template on it and I cant get it taken off even though I fixed what they said was wrong with it. Could you see if you see anymore mistakes in it. Thanks!--Through jealousy, I prevail 19:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) That civility warning... This is no excuse, but I was simply telling him that that whole sentence came out as him being an asshole. I wasn't actually calling him an ass. H3 and I simply had a misunderstanding, and I overreacted. I apologize to you, H3, and the wiki. Ohhai thar?! How about a good ol' Human-Covenant War UNSC vs. Necros UNSC 'War!'? Hello, kind Sir. Hello! I am fairly new to this site, and I have made a few articles (still working on them), but I can't seem to make the ship infoboxes to work on the CWC-Carrier article! No matter how I try it, whether it be copying and pasting from editing another article or copying the template from the infobox main page, it doesn't work! Please explain to me why this is. Best regards, IIIIIII --IIIIIII 23:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) UNSC Air Force, Necros Era Re:Dead Reckoning In that case can I make a Ares-class Battlecruiser? Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 21:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) About the Second Battle of Sydney About Your Ship Template Compatibility Issues I wanted to continue the thread on the talk page of one of my articles. I am striving to make my fanon both compatible with many others, and yet have its own individuality. The reason for this is because I look forward to collaborating with others here, though I may not begin until my first fanon project is complete, and perhaps joining a few RPs. More to the point. I want to make my fanon universe more compatible with yours. It strikes me that the main point of divergence may be the defense of Mars. If so, I would gladly change it. I added that segment on a whim, and though I've had a couple small idea scenes, I haven't written anything about it. A small change on my part would make collaberation in the future possible, I will do it without second thought. Thanks for taking the time to read this and everyone else's ineffectual ramblings. :That Damn Sniper UNSCMC/ Naval Air Force Marine head evolved. What do you think? I can upload a .PNG version if you want.--DREADHEAD613 18:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Opinion Plz RE: New ODST Organization Hey Hey why can't I get any infoboxes to work whenever I try to use them? 3nvy 17:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Extended Capacity Magazines for Necros Weapons Antulas Question, Again New Spartan-IV Russian Spam found ( or In Soviet Russia, spammer ban you..... but this isn't Soviet Russia...) UNSC Vehicle Suggestion RE: MJOLNIR PAA Mark VII Operation: GRAY TEAM Campaign and Jiralhanae Resistance I've been writing an expansion for my SPARTAN-338 article to lengthen it and have introduced two elements into it that I want to run by you just in case. In this expansion, I add a small side campaign conducted by the UNSC against the Covenant Remnant prior to the full blown conflict between them. This is really more of a series of small time guerilla missions using VERY limited forces (the max ever used is a fleet of 30 used only once, and the vast majority of the missions are conducted using a single Prowler and three combat companies of ODSTs (540 soldiers). The missions are small hit and run attacks designed to weaken and annoy the Remnant, slowing down it's progress of rebuilding so that humanity will have a bit more time to gain a bit of an extra edge when the inevitable shooting starts. The Remnant never launches a single attack on the UNSC and they never deploy many forces (those that are are dilapidated and weakend, as the post-war Remnant would be), so it remains quiet like the Necros timeline prescribes (they are not retaliating due to the power struggles mentioned in the Necros timeline). The campagin lasts about three years of low-intensity fighting (2577 to 2580), sporadic assaults and such, before it tapers off (around 12 missions or so). If you want a full set of mission titles, dates, and objectives I can provide it. The second thing I wish to address is a faction that I would like to create, if your alright with it. I came up with the idea for the faction while writing my expansion, and I've got a full 15 page or so article ready with your permission. This faction is the Jiralhanae Resistance, a rebel group in the same like as groups such as the National Sangheili Resistance, Vorenus Freedom Alliance, URF, and so on. The primary difference, however, is that they operate inside the Remnant, against them. Their funded and essentially controlled by the JA (used as a sort of disposable spy army as a means of making amends to a degree) and have limited success, eventually being wiped out by the Remnant. However, they do factor in on several of my missions, so I would like permission to include them. I await your judegment on the two concepts. Thanks, Ajax I need you to come online so i can discuss some stuff about your Spartans.--The cheif 01:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) GREY TEAM Thanks a bunch. I'll be hard at work (and may dissapear a bit) until it's up (or until a certain RP gets going...hint hint). By the way, as for the name, I chose it kind of on a limb, so if you have any other ideas, feel free to share them. I was kind of going for a sort of "tribute" vibe during the whole campaign (I've got Ops named after Pegasi Delta, Ponder, etc., based on their nature and such) so that could help. Thanks again, cause you never answer.--The cheif 22:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I mean you never answered you never answered my request to join OPERATION:WARDOG.--The cheif 00:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) well we can i and if i can please come online to Xbox live and join KnightRider378's part Halo 3.--The cheif 00:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) not my fault for being a fan not my fault being a fan and it's hard to discuss fanon that i don't want people to know online halo fanon. no i mean i don't want them to know before i put it on.--The cheif 01:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ajax he started it he said my articles none canon friendly,gave no reason for it,Said im dumb so i had every right to say what i said.--The cheif 02:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Formal Letter of complaint against User:The cheif I urge a ban towards this user, who sent multiple messages about my NCF-tagging of a blatantly NCF article. This sort of reaction was uncalled for, and shows the ignorance of the user and inability for the user to civilly request why his Fanon was marked NCF. Thankyou for your time; Respectfully submitted, Removal of NCF templates on several pages Two of my articles, NeoSteel and the F-2500 Gemini Space Superiority Fighter, have had the NCF template placed on them. However, no recent objections by members of the community, but Spartan-118 is calling a move to namespace vote. I don't want that to happen, so I request that you look at the pages and a) remove the templates, or b) tell me exactly what I need to fix. Contact about your work Hello, I am new but I like your work and would like to know if you could get a hold of me thought my email as I would like to know if I could talk about using your work? My email is cavtanker2742@gmail.com Hey Ajax could you please tell me the program you use to make the pics of your vehicles and weapons.--The cheif 02:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: DHW hey Hey long time no see it was interesting playing on live yesterday.Eaite'Oodat 15:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) FurrunNecSpa Empire Necros Can I use Necros in a couple of articals,what am trying to use it for a name of a character.none of the articals deal with or relate to the Necros Race,Necros War or the Universe with the Necros in it,am just asking you if I can use Necros the Word for a name of a character,that's it Sock I need your help. Ajax, I need your help. I have had the NCF banner put on my page, Scot-113, and I understand you can remove it. Your probably thinking, "Why should I help the guy who said for people to tea-bag me on (Xbox) LIVE?". I'm sorry for the crap I wrote again you and I'm just asking if you can just forgive me and remove the banner. My page has (Scot-113) has really changed since the last time you probably checked. - Scot, the 113 Spartan wrote this at 12:02 on December 27, 2009. Make a Spartan program SPARTAN-C062 Hey I just created a new Spartan for the Necros War, SPARTAN-C062. My inspiration comes from the splinter cell series of novels and games. I believe I've kept to your rules and regulations guide but just in case if you have the time maybe you can take a look at what I've got so far. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated as well. --Kestrel 062 03:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-C062 Hey Ajax thanks for the input. I've started to implement the changes you suggested and its starting to look good. I was wondering whether the M11 Ghillie Suit can only be used by UNSC Marines or can SPARTANS use them too. Thanks. Hey Ajax. I'm 101stranger. Please check out my articles.Hoo-ah!--101stranger 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The Russian Spam is Back SPARTAN-C110 Hey Ajax, I've started work on a spotter to team up with my sniper, SPARTAN-C062. I was just wondering that, including being a spotter for the sniper, if my spotter can also have the role of a minor forward observer: someone who directs artillery fire and close air support. I thought that it would make sense since my spotter is the one identifying targets for the sniper so perhaps filling in the role of directing artillery and air strikes can be useful as well. Your thoughts? Kestrel 062 02:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Idea for your thoughts :While there are a great many stories of great heroes and mighty foes on this wiki, it strikes me that there are no/very few comical stories here. I had an idea for one . . . :When assigned on a mission given from a minor prophet, an elite finds that his 'expert team' is composed of a half-blind Kig-Yar sniper, the Jiralhanae muscle is a female, and the pilot is . . . a grunt. :I'm in the middle of starting an RP, and then I want to finish up another project, but afterwards I might do that idea. Do you think it has any merit? :That Damn Sniper 20:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Can I make a s-IV?101stranger 00:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Spartans team zeta Fine, i give up. Can you delete Spartan Team Zeta? But leave the Vor 070 page, I'm gonna change it into something else. --Biologystudent 17:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Glassing If you will forgive my blasphemy..... ...and if you have the time, could you do a spartan for me? I really want him holding that new bad ass MA6!--DREADHEAD613 01:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Errors corrected. Assorted Housekeeping OKay Ajax I'll reason with you. I havent givin the skunk any tech description besides its airtight and uses anti-grav tech to shoot gas in a gun like fashion, so what exactly is non-canon about it? and if it something to do with the gas, like I said the anti-gravity techs controlls were it goes. Re:Stuff Hello there and one question Hello, my name is Tuckerscreator, and I’m a new user on this wiki. I have a question regarding a specific function on this wiki, and I do hope you could take time to read and answer. For my fanon story, I had the idea of uploading videos from Youtube featuring Halo music, so that while the reader reads a certain paragraph, they can click on the video box next to it, and listen to the corresponding music while reading. Problem is, I don’t know how to upload Youtube videos onto this wiki! They’ve done a similar thing on Halopedia on the sections about Halo music and the Easter Egg pages. As an experienced user, could you please tell me how to do this if you know how? Please respond back as soon as convenient, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! This helps A LOT! Good luck with whatever next comes for you![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Civility Warning 1 Ajax, If you have reviewed the Shout Box logs in question, you would see that SPARTAN-118 and Maslab were both an- and protagonists, and I was caught in the crossfire. I mean no offense, but you can't give people warnings or convict them unless you have solid evidence. Now, if you DO have solid evidence, disregard that last sentence. I would suggest tracking all three of us: SPARTAN-118, Maslab and me, to ensure that this does not happen again. And trust me, this will not happen again. Best regards, Spike Ambrose 05:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Look, I didn't copy your design. I made the entire body and legs by myself. Okay, I'll admit I used the image for the Wolf. My original plan was to use your picture of the Wolf as a guideline for the proportions, not blatantly copy. Yeah, the boots are the same(ish) and the helmet is pretty much the same too, but that was simply because I couldn't for the life of me get them to look right on my own. I'll work on changing the helmet and make it different from your design. The M65 Marauder is not an "obese mech." It is a man-sized, self-propelled armored combat suit. And what you did with the wolf was take a Spartan, make him three meters tall, and give him four arms. Oh yeah, and ridiculous shoulder plates. Hardly a unique design. Then I'' make a picture that barely looks like yours and I'm a plagiarist. Did you see all that plating? My design. Those oversized shoulders? My design. The coloring on the command suits? My design. The gradient on the faceplate? My design. But still I'm somehow a plagiarist and you're not. I don't get it. Respond to this if you have a reasonable explanation for your accusation. New Aquatic Vessel Here are some of my weapons. The 2x M-20 automatic pistol. The 3 round burst 10x combat rifle The 5x silenced M-100 trench gun. Removal Can I have the NCF banner removed from the H-32 Nightingale Helicopter? If not, I'll be changing it from a helicopter to a ducted air vehicle, like the Sparrowhawk. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 20:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) HEY! (Groans) Hey, man, I thought that we were past all this. Jesus!! : USR/JA/Remnant Warships Civility Warning 1/3 What I mean by = Hey Ajax, it's me you know the really new guy I don't think you understood what I meant: I am looking to create a team and already have a draft that replaces HEADHUNTERS. I dint mean send your Spartan Cuatro on a suicide mission, hells no. I mean to make a SASesque version, throw in spetsnaz and a cachito of splinter cell/Rainbow Six. Here's my draft. ( the guns came from your program, I didn't plag): SPARTAN-IV PROJECT_NOIR (Position: Black Ops) (Known Ops: OPERATION: WINTER SOLDIER) A relatively new division, they are composed of six SPARTAN-IV's with two in reserve, they are the successors of the Spartan III team HEADHUNTERS. Often, they work in duos They are seldom seen all in one place, or even seen. Sometimes, the top brass handlers wonder if they are in control. Known members: STATUS: Juan-A2401 ACTIVE Kovacs-A986. INJURED Sukiyaki-1337 ACTIVE Peter-A921. MIA Takeo-A93 DEAD Any Spartan experienced enough is conscripted or joins. Fatality rates are high, with nearly no recognition. WEAPONS Any weapon that a Spartan-IV uses, mainly silenced or sniper. Known weapons: M12 suppressed, M7 Modified, Sniper rifles. Equipment: MJOLNIR, ODST BALLISTIC MK-II, M7 BDU Modified for Black Ops Ships: The UNSC GHOSTS OF HARVEST, UNSC IN CORPORE SANO Juan-a2401 00:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Juan Que debo hacer? Querido Señor Ajax, What the deuce am I supposed ta do? You killed one idea, you indirectly killed another, and I needs help on how should I start? Should I make Juan? A ship? The overly profane sweeties man? A sangheili mech? This is teh fanfic bu' I got nada Juan-a2401 22:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) (I did it for the lulz) PS: are there any private military companies that have been created by any user? I am thinking of creating one for PROJECT: Necros. I would also need to create a few new weapons for the Outer Bushworld Defence Gravity Is there gravity on ships in the 27th century? Especially on freighters/modified freighters? It'd be for the volunteer defense corps. Loyal to your Spartans/UNSC. Imma be finished. Juan-a2401 23:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) (DO IT FOR TEH LULZ) spartan design When you got time can you make me a spartan picture using this armour model: , the Battle Rifle 09 with a aocg scope and a grip, the M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System and the Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material with a sniper scope.CF 13:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Request to join Necros Creation of a minor Kig-Yar pirate fleet Hello Ajax I have a request. Since I have created my first NEAR complete article, can I give my militia something to fight against? Like some Kig-Yar pirates, or some rebels. I would be happy to create a new pirate based off of your creation. I know you will probably want me to do something else, but the kig-yar will not be related in any way to your pirates, at all. I will just use your page as a guideline. Btw, how many crewmrmbets should a frigate have. What do Kig-Yar ships look like?I only thought it was right for the people with the banhammer. Oh yeah: what do their ships look like? Please reply as soon as possible!Juan-a2401 03:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ''She walked, through bullets and haze, I asked her to stop, I begged her to stay. But she pressed on so I lifted my gun an I fired away. RE: Stims Just screwing around..... Since your busy all the time and I was bored I wanted to propose this for a helmet. It has a resemblence to an odst's helmet, and to Kat's helmet. Could be used for jump variant? I don't know, if you like it you can have it. If you think it's a terrible blight upon this earth, then go ahead and delete it. I would like to have an answer though. Respectfully,--Den fryktedehodet 17:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) spartan and platoon do i need to move my platoon to a squadron?ni suppos it yes but i just want your authorization CF 14:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Fix Please? I would like the following articles re-canonized, provided they are within canon rules. 1) L56A2 Light Machine Gun 2)ODST Drop Group 12 3)Operation Legends If you can do that it would be great.--Bobzombie 06:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 11:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) New Requests I have some new requests for two new characters Kevin Johnson and Alias Jackson. And two more ships the UNSC Sanguine, and the UNSC Storm Bringer. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 02:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Operation FIRE Can I make two SPARTANs and to shortsword pilots (and a new squardron) for Operation HELLFIRE? Oh okay. Thanks. But I'm a bit of a photoshop noob, which leaves me with not much option. And how do you change the name of the page again? Norman-123 03:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh alright then. I changed it. Also, I created a few other SPARTANS. I moved them to Ghost Company. But is it okay if I fill up the CO and XO of kite platoon? Norman-123 08:39, April 19, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help on Lambda Company Hellfire hello i wanna join hellfire but am i just supposed to write my character,faction,rank and weapons like that? oh well plz answer fast =PDarkness is everywhere, You dont know it but, Darkness is everywhere 17:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC)